


Жизнь – это не шахматы

by Amayemon



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayemon/pseuds/Amayemon
Summary: Для Хармон шахматы стали спасением. Миром, в котором она была богом, в котором она могла укрыться от проблем. И она, без сомнений, была в них невероятна хороша. И все же, ее мама всегда говорила, что жизнь – это не шахматы. Бет была согласна, и ее это расстраивало.
Relationships: Beth Harmon & D. L. Townes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Жизнь – это не шахматы

Шахматная доска — это мир, в котором все идет так, как она задумала.

Бет Хармон, впервые увидев доску и фигуры, прониклась к ним истинным интересом. Сначала она даже себе не могла объяснить такую тягу к настольной игре. Ей просто казалось, что это то, чем она хотела бы заниматься. Со временем пришло осознание. Шахматы — это мир, где можно управлять ходом истории, знать заранее, какие ходы есть у противника, предугадывая и планируя дальнейшие действия.

В жизни все не так. Как бы она не пыталась понять происходящее в тот день в машине, у нее не получалось. Она не видела логики в действиях матери, не могла понять, в чем была ее ошибка, как можно было это все предотвратить. С тех пор она поняла, что жизнь — это череда событий, которые не всегда будут зависеть от тебя. Ребенком ей было легче забыть, что послужило причиной аварии. Это она и сделала. А чувство вины и желание исправить ошибки никуда не делись. Она хотела быть идеальна во всем, чем занималась, чтобы больше не допускать погрешностей. Бет казалось, что она не имела на них права.

Мистер Шейбел стал человеком, который открыл юной Бет мир, в котором она стала богом. В шахматах все зависело от нее, и только ее ошибки учитывались. И если она проигрывала, то знала кого винить.

В жизни все не так. Из-за отсутствия контроля Бет начало казаться, что жизнь слишком… тоскливая. Она ненавидела то, что не могла контролировать. Не могла предугадать, чего ожидать от завтрашнего дня или случайного прохожего. Это бесило, это расстраивало и пугало. Это вводило в дикую тоску. Казалось, если заглушить алкоголем, то будет проще, она увидит реальность так же, как видела шахматную доску на потолке.

Вместо визуализации она получила зависимость. Что еще раз доказывало — в жизни все иначе.

И вот, наконец, исправив все, что она могла в своей жизни, она сделала свой главный ход — победила на турнире в России. Что дальше? В ее голове не было стратегии. Только благодарность и ясность. Впервые за долгое время ее рассудок был чист. Не было ни таблеток, ни алкоголя, ни мыслей о них.

Морозный воздух холодной России щипал щеки, горло немного кололо. Теплее закутавшись, она шла к тому парку, где люди, не боясь мороза, собирались ради мира. Мира шахмат. Теплое приветствие на чужом языке практически вызвало слезы счастья. Видеть, что люди вдохновлены тобою, признают тебя, и ты для них — не ошибка, удивительно.

— Сыграем?

Партия шла мягко. Никакой спешки, никаких часов. У них было время на размышления и планы, но никто им не злоупотреблял. Бет даже не собиралась поддаваться, но это было и не нужно. Это было бы неуважение по отношению к человеку напротив.

— Юная леди, — скрипучим голосом протянул дед напротив. — Я вижу в твоих глазах… прости, ты, наверное, не понимаешь, — губы тронула виновата улыбка. — Ай сорри, — на ломанном и неправильном английском он попытался извиниться.

— Ничего, — ответила Бет на своем ломанном русском. — Я понимаю.

Удивление в глазах деда сменилось радостью, а потом на лице заиграла эмоция, которую она видела редко. Кажется, он беспокоился за нее. Искренне. Совершенно не знакомый человек перед ней переживал за нее.

— Я хотел сказать, что в вижу в тебе тоску. Не во время игры, нет. Тоску жизненную. Словно тебе скучно? Ты расстроена? Разве ты не рада победе?

Бет на секунду замерла, когда осознала, что у нее спросили. Она опустила глаза и взглянула на покрасневшие от мороза пальцы, подбирая и вспоминая слова. Ей стало неуютно под взглядом незнакомца напротив. Странное ощущение, словно он читал ее мысли, хотя понимать не должен был.

— Я рада. Мне кажется, вы ошибаетесь.

— Я стар. И видел много глаз. Твои похожи на глаза трезвого пьяницы.

Бет нахмурилась:  
— Кого?

— Человека, который много пьет, но сейчас не пьян.

— А, — усмехнулась Бет, опустив взгляд. — Вы проницательны. Мне порой грустно, что жизнь — это не шахматы. Понимаете, здесь все зависит не только от меня. Отсутствие моих ошибок — не избавит меня от неудач и проигрышей, от… потери фигур. Я не знаю, чего ожидать от людей. И чтобы не расстраиваться, я могу ждать только плохого.

Бет вспомнила о матери и мистере Шейбле. В глазах застыли слезы, но она не позволила себе дальше показывать слабость. Ведь сегодня — она победительница. Повисло молчание, которое прервалось ходом противника. Стук фигуры о шахматную доску отрезвил Хармон, и она вновь сосредоточилась на игре. Просчитывать ходы вошло в привычку, но без должной концентрации этого все равно нельзя было сделать. После ее хода старик вновь заговорил.

— И все же, нечто общее есть, ты не находишь? Например, ладьи помогают тебе. Оберегают твою… партию, скажем.

И снова она вспомнила о мистере Шейбле. Если бы не он, ее игра не началась бы. Последний раз она видела его еще в детстве. И он, даже после того, как она уехала из приюта, помог ей небольшой суммой. Она все еще должна ему. Не только деньги. И Джолин. Взрывная, смешная, вредная Джолин, которая несмотря на свою зависть, верила в нее. Если бы не Джолин, Бет сейчас сидела бы в своей квартире с очередной бутылкой, а то и с разбитой головой о какой-нибудь угол.

— Я… — Бет запнулась. Она не знала, что сказать, ведь никогда не думала об этом.

— Твой ход, юная леди, — лукаво напомнил ей собеседник.

Ни минуты не думая, она сделала его, надеясь, что старик продолжит свое повествование. Ей казалось, что она нашла что-то важное, но без помощи, она не сможет за это ухватиться. Мысли сумасшедшим вихрем кружили в черепной коробке, она старалась их поймать, но было чувство, что она что-то упускала. Важные детали, без которых она не найдет то, что искала.

— Что насчет слонов? — старик уже говорил более свободно. Он понял, что его слушали. И что важнее — хотели услышать. — Слоны — фигура довольно полезная, несмотря на то, насколько проста в маневрах. В их расположении две диагонали. Они всегда будут там, где нужны тебе, не правда ли?

В голове возникли два одинаковых лица. Мэтт и Майк. Да уж, в первое знакомство они лишь посмеялись над ней, но после уже не позволяли себе такой вольности. Они всегда оказывались там, где она в них так или иначе нуждалась. Поддерживали. Были той самой едва заметной опорой, без которых все стало бы гораздо сложнее.

— Да, — тихо протянула Бет, наблюдая за тем, куда противник ставил фигуру.

— Кажется, ты уловила мою мысль, — добрая улыбка не сползала с губ старика.

— Уловила? — переспросила Бет. — Причем здесь рыба? — языки ей давались без особых проблем, но времени на изучение было не так уж много. К тому же, в нем было слишком много метафор, сложных значений и сочетаний. Ей казалось, она никогда не сможет овладеть им в совершенстве. И это тоже раздражало. В шахматах невыполнимых задач не было.

Послышались смешки из первых рядов наблюдателей, но Бет это не смутило. Она в ожидании смотрела на собеседника, который тоже не удержался от улыбки.

— Я имел в виду «поняла», — уточнил он. — Это разговорное словосочетание, пожалуй, такому можно научиться только с носителем языка. Прошу прощения, я буду более внимателен в выборе выражений.

— Оу, — задумчиво протянула Бет. — Я бы хотела узнать что-то еще, — вежливо ответила она, делая очередной ход.

— Разве что в диалоге. Я не очень хорош в роли учителя, — усмехнувшись, ответил старик и продолжил. — Вижу, что ты ждешь продолжения. И ты уже знаешь, о ком дальше пойдет речь. Кони. Самые непредсказуемые фигуры, так как у них много пространства для маневров. Я уверен, что даже у тебя порой бывают сложности с определением, куда свернет противник коня. И все же, фигуры довольно пробивные. Они те, кто не просто поддерживают тебя и защищают, а помогают двигаться вперед, но порой…

— Порой они не в силах что-то сделать, — продолжила она за него.

— Быстро учишься.

Гарри Белтик. Оленьи глазки, наполненные преданностью и открытостью, тут же появились картинкой в сознании. Да уж, такой визуализации она не ожидала. Он приходил каждый раз, когда ей была нужна его помощь, но порой он был просто не в силах пробить ее броню. Это было выше его сил, поэтому он сдался, но… не бросил ее. Бенни Уотс. Раздражающий и вопиюще непредсказуемый. Это точно про него. Человек, который всегда ходил с гордо поднятой головой и потряхивал гривой. Он ее многому научил, но в решающий момент был не в силах ей помочь. И он не виноват. Просто… его фигура была слишком далеко.

— Я не понимаю… получается, я — ферзь?

— Нет, юная леди. Это твоя шахматная доска. Тебя на ней нет, — он подмигнул ей заговорщицки и указал на доску, призывая к следующему ходу.

Понимание пришло слишком быстро и кольнуло сердце так, что в пору было за него схватиться. Это было тяжелое осознание, особенно от того, что этой фигуры на ее доске жизни уже не было. Ферзь — фигура, которая вольна в передвижениях по всему полю, но самой главной задачей было привести тебя к победе. И несмотря на важность фигуры, это задача должна быть выполнена — даже ценой смерти.

— Мама, — дрожащими губами произнесла она по-английски, глядя на доску. Картинка расплывалась от застоявшихся слез, сердце больно сжималось, а все вокруг словно застыли. Приемная мать выросла вместе с ней. Когда Бет только приехала в дом к новым родителям, миссис Уитли не особо заботилась о ней. Кажется, ей в принципе было не сильно интересно, чем жила ее дочь. Она словно удочерила Бет, чтобы ей было не так скучно, когда муж уезжал. Время шло. И когда мама заметила талант в девочке, то тоже решила меняться. В один переломный момент она захотела научиться быть матерью. Жаль лишь, что она не отказалась от алкоголя.

— Что ты ей сказал?! — ее противника пихнул в плечо какой-то дед, явно недовольный тем, что видел.

— Ты все слышал сам, — растерянно ответил ее собеседник. — Милая, ты как?

Губы дрогнули в улыбке. Бет быстро спохватилась, вытерла рукавом стекающую слезу и подняла глаза.

— Продолжаю играть, — быстро ответила она и переставила свою фигуру еще ближе к королю противника. Пусть разговор и был тяжелым, она не позволяла себе совершить ошибку и упустить из виду игральную доску. От нее ждут серьезного соперничества, и она не имела права поддаваться из-за бушующих эмоций. Ее ферзь был потерян: как в жизни, так и на доске. — Потеря ферзя — не повод сдаваться.

— Ты меня правильно поняла, — кивнул старик, уставившись на доску. Ходов оставалось все меньше. Если смотреть правде в глаза — вообще не оставалось. Старик понимал, что эта партия за юной леди напротив, но он ни разу не расстроен, ведь ему выпал шанс сыграть с новоявленной чемпионкой мира по шахматам.

Хармон казалась очень загруженной. Она смотрела прямо перед собой, осмысливая слова случайного встречного. От своей прогулки перед вылетом домой она не ожидала многого, но здесь люди… другие. Они словно понимали больше, чем она. Может, дело в возрасте?

— Ох, юная леди, мы забыли об одной важной детали. Пешки. Такие незначительные, такие мелкие, но…

— Про них никогда нельзя забывать. — Этот урок она уже давно усвоила.

— Разумеется. Да, они могут казаться не совсем полезными, некоторые считают, что они лишь… расходный материал. И все же, мы с тобой знаем, что они делают нас сильнее, верно?

Воспоминания одно за другим сменяли друг друга. И люди в приюте, и насмешки в школе, и каждый ее противник — особенно тот маленький мальчик, у него большое будущее. Мистер Уитли и куча других людей. Кто-то к ней относился хорошо — например, Клео, кто-то отвратительно, но каждый из них делал ее сильнее. Давал ей что-то без чего Бет Хармон не стала бы чемпионкой мира. Пусть кто-то приносил печальный опыт, но все же, он был полезен. Внутренняя злоба, которая так прочно поселилась в ее сердце, наконец, дала трещину. Царапина на ней появилась в тот момент, когда она увидела Таунса. Он пришел. Она не знала, что будет дальше, как сложится их общение и сложится ли, но в решающий момент — он был там, где нужен. Царапина разрослась, когда в трубке она услышала такой знакомый и немного раздражающий голос Бенни. Они все — вернулись. Вернулись, чтобы помочь. Чтобы партия была за ней.

Что-то внутри сопротивлялось. Маленькая девочка сидела со сложенными на груди руками и злыми обиженными глазами: «он врет. В жизни все не так».

— И все же в шахматах…

— Жизнь — не шахматы, юная леди, — внезапно прервал ее старик. — В жизни все фигуры действуют по своей воле. И самое прекрасное то, что помогают они тебе, потому что того требуют их души, понимаешь?

Она кивнула.

— А еще как бы грустно не было, но в жизни фигуры можно заменить. Если одна выбывает, когда-нибудь обязательно появится другая. И все же, если ты нашла тех, кто помогает тебе вести эту партию — ни за что ими не жертвуй. Ведь жизнь…

— …не игра, — продолжила Бет за собеседника.

Грустная девочка из машины стала тише. Она все еще злилась, не понимала и не хотела признавать, но она стала тише, и сейчас это было самое главное.

— Мат, — произнес старик, глядя на игральную доску с толикой печали в голосе. — Ты победила, юная леди, но другого я и не ожидал.

Он протянул руку. Бет пожала, глядя прямо в глаза человеку, который кое-что в ней изменил. Она извинилась, еще раз пожала руки тем, кто протягивал, и побежала в сторону, где ее ждало такси. Она не знала, опаздывала ли на самолет, но сейчас это было последним, что ее заботило. После этого дня мир несомненно приобрел новые краски. Залетев в такси, она в удивлении уставилась на Таунса.

— Не ждала? — в своей манере, с легкой усмешкой, спросил он.

Она покачала головой. Бет залезла в такси и, сжав покрепче его ладонь, прошептала:

— Ты мой король.


End file.
